Illusions
by Ijaat
Summary: During his battle with the rogue Dreadmaster, the Barsen'thor gets trapped in an illusion. M!Consular/Nadia


**Illusions**

"You can't hurt me. I know you're not real."

"Oh are you certain Barsen'thor?" He watched Nadia's lips curl into a cruel smile.

He shook his head sharply. No. It wasn't her. The _thing_ in front of him slowly closed the gap between them.

She raised her light saber with deadly precision aiming towards his head. The blow would have been fatal but Zathran had sparred enough times with his Nadia to know her opening attacks. He easily parried the attack and the double strike that followed.

The Geno Haradan had not underestimated the Dreadmasters power. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as entered his combat technique to dodge another attack.

"Is this your strategy? Simply deflecting my blows until what exactly? There is no escape from this room." She gestured to the dark corridor around her. "Sooner or later you will make a mistake Barsen'thor, and in that moment I will claim your life Jedi."

"Perhaps, but it still remains to be seen."

She screamed and lunged at him again. They battled in the gloom, white blade against blue. Zathran's combat technique remained as solid a guard as ever as he countered her every attack.

They sprang away from each other, reevaluating the situation. Zathran watched her expression change as she straighten to her full height. He raised his blade in preparation for an incoming attack, but it never came.

"Did you really think I was happy living with the man responsible for my Father's death?"

The words stopped him cold as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You could've saved him but instead you choose your alien allies to support the Republic over my Father."

She took a challenging step forward, twirling her blade.

"And then you had the audacity to drag me into your bed. How long did it bother you until you completely erased it from your mind? Did you really think I would ever forgive you?"

He recoiled and took a step back, flinching under her words.

"You were responsible for his death and you dared to say you loved me!"

His willpower started to crumble under her accusing glare.

"I—"

It was a sin that he could never repent for regardless of how much he wanted to. Zathran closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself and push his doubt aside; he made the choice and now lived with the consequences of that action no matter how painful it was. When brute force hadn't sufficed his opponent had switched to a mental battle. He bowed his head a summoned the Force.

"You played the part well, digging into my deepest regret; but you forgot one important thing."

The figure hesitated unsure of what the Jedi before her was planning.

"I know my Nadia and she would never say such things. Your attacks are useless against me."

She let out a loud howl and charged at him but suddenly a bright light lit the room around him and blocked out his vision.

"NO!" He heard her scream.

A rough hand on his shoulder jarred him causing him to turn quickly to its owner.

"Zenith?"

The Twil'lek scowled at him. "You've been staring at that Sith for a few minutes now without saying anything."

Zathran's eyes moved back towards the Dreadmaster sitting on the stone thrown. The battle would be decided out here, not in some dream world with parlor tricks.

He tapped his chin absently. "You cease to amuse me. Now die Jedi." The Dreadmaster raised his arm and summoned a Kell Dragon to his side.

Zathran drew his lightsaber and sensed the rest of his crew fall into place beside him.

"Did I mention I was a pacifist?"

Felix groaned aloud. "Now's probably not the best time Cedrax."

"I'm also allergic to being _ingested_ by a Dragon." The exo-technologist complained. "Just for your information."

"Don't worry Tharan, I think it's safe to say we're all opposed to being eaten."

"So we're really not going to panic that a thousand ton monster is bearing down on us?"

"Cover your eyes." Zenith growled as he drew his sniper rifle to take aim at the charging beast.

Zathran jumped down onto the sand and started running forward. Nadia matched him stride for stride as they sped forward to meet their opponent. He felt the guilt from the illusion creep back as he looked at her.

Sensing his discomfort through their bond she looked up and him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

_We'll get through this. _

The words went unsaid but it was all Zathran needed to strengthen his resolve. He smiled back at her and then faced his opponent. There would be time to reflect after the abomination was sent back to the darkness from where it had been summoned.


End file.
